Don't Burn Us Alive
by Aisurando-APH
Summary: Nations were once respected. Slowly, however, they became more and more forgotten. It's the present day and country representations are forgotten. It's also dangerous to be one while there are the small percentage that do know, that want to cut them open and test on them. That is the dark world that we live in. DenIce. Fem!Iceland. Might be gore. Character deaths. Lots of angst.
1. Prologue

A nation was no human. A nation was a representation, put before us to cope with our battles, help make decisions and gain allies. Nations were once respected among the humans and looked up to by all shapes and sizes. Time passes however and things die out. Less and less people in the world knew that such representation existed, and as of the present day, only one in forty knew of their existence. It soon became dangerous to nations to be known off; scientists wishing to cut them open and see what made them tick. What made them so different to the rest of us and why _they _were chosen to represent the country. This is when nations adopted human names, so that they would be able to live unknown to their people but rather to their bosses and only them.

**_That was when they came._**

_It was warm summer afternoon, the usual green grass now burnt a slight shade of brown. It was peaceful, the sound of the river nearby hitting the rocks as it passed through the landscape and continued it's journey out to sea. Horses whinnied outside to one another, grazing lazily through the paddock, ripping the grass out of the dry soil. The representation of Iceland, Erika, was on the couch, a bowl of eaten ice cream beside her, the girl immersed in book. She was relaxed into the couch, clad in a t-shirt and shorts, hair tied up to keep it from making her neck overheat. _

_There was the sound of a car driving up her gravel driveway, parking outside the house, doors opening. Placing a bookmark in her book, she looked up, the door literally being kicked down. Startled, she stared at the men dressed in dark S.W.A.T style uniform, only the face was covered with a helmet, the eye pieces dyed a red. _

_"Excuse me! What the hell?!" She yelped as they grabbed her from her underarms, dragging her out the door and to a large black van. They ignored her question, their grips firm and unfaltering as she thrashed about, desperately trying to break free._

_"Let me go! Stop!" Erika screamed, doing her best to escape, her attempts futile against these highly trained men. Thrown roughly into the back of the truck, she groaned, rubbing her head and sitting up as the back doors of the van were slammed shut, a couple of doors closing as the van sped off away from the farmhouse. _

_Looking around the van, Erika saw Latvia, Seychelles and Liechtenstein, the three of them cowering softly, biting their lip. She frowned deeply, watching them carefully, understanding that she clearly was not the only one._

_"Do you guys know what's going on or where they are taking us?" Liechtenstein asked softly, watching the others, waiting for an answer._

_"I was just about to ask the same thing…" Erika whispered softly, sighing and rubbing her arm, chewing on her bottom lip. Her shoulders slumped forward, drawing her knees to her chest as Latvia whimpered slightly, being comforted by the other two girls, the Icelander watching him with sympathy as she knew she was no good at comforting people._

_That was a year ago. The world had become a much, much darker place after that. This was just the beginning. _

**A.N**

**This is the prologue of my new story. It is based on an rp a friend and I did. I hope you enjoy it and yes there will be character deaths. There will also be OCs in the background (Faroes and Greenland) and side pairings.**

**Pairings I know will be in so far:**

**DenIce**

**RusFin**

**FaSwe (Faroe Sweden)**

**NorUK**

**CanUkr**

**Spamano**

**GerIta**

**With the last two, I warn you, it won't be in the way you would like it. **

**333333333 Please review!**


	2. Comfort Me, Comfort You

Once they were called nations. Now, they were just experiments. They meant nothing to the men in lab coats and went unknown to the world. Nobody knew about them, nobody cared. Once the most respected beings on the planet were now reduced to the lowest specimen; a lab rat.

These nations had been taken from their homes, dragged in black vans despite their protesting. They were forced into small cells with very little food and water and absolutely no warmth or contact with one another. They would then be pulled out one by one throughout the day, tested on, then sent back to their concrete prison. Each day the tests got worse and worse, the scientists euthanizing nations who could not cope with the new substances being forced into their bloodstream or shooting down those who refused orders and retaliated.

The building was set on the other side of a forest just outside of the closest town, secluded and hidden among the trees. No one could hear their screams of pain, no one knew of the building. Why would they? The majority of the human race knew nothing of these representations so the world seemed normal to them.

One night when the moon was high, the workers decided to take a break, all going upstairs and relaxing in the lounge, the only people working being the security guards, making sure no one got in or out.

Sitting in his cell, the representation of Denmark, Matthias, was hunched in a corner, coughing heavily into his hand. Bruises littered his pale skin from the poor treatment they had received, the man weak from all the tests he had been put through.

There was a loud beep, a lock flicking on all the cell doors, swinging open. The workers had decided to let them roam around the corridors in the slightest flicker of kindness – they were still human of course – but not able to escape the building.

Slowly standing, Denmark wobbled out of his cell, pangs of sorrow tightened his chest as he passed the cells once filled with the nations of Norway, America, Prussia and England, the four nations having disappeared along with the others. Stopping at a filled cell, the Dane walked inside, staring at the silver haired girl hunched in the corner, trembling gently. He smiled weakly at her to try and boost her spirits, his heart however sinking at the appalling state she was in.

There had only been one other time that he had seen her like this, and it was a long time ago. He remembered the dark purple bruises so much like the ones she had now, the similar coloured ash grey skin and dulled violet eyes, her matted hair and thin figure. He swallowed, trying his best to forget the memory and the fact that it was him that caused this last time.

Iceland glanced up at Denmark, coughing into her hand, tears filling her eyes. "M-Matthias…" She whispered weakly, the man falling to her side in assistance, holding her close. They hadn't seen each other in a year. They didn't know who was alive and it was such a relief to see one another. All past bitterness shrivelled up and turned to dust. It no longer meant anything.

Holding her to his chest, Matthias rubbed circles into her bony back, shushing her gently. He was weary not to aggravate her injuries, doing his best to maintain a cheery demeanour despite his countless events of torture being imposed on his body.

"How have you been, hm?" He asked softly, smiling lopsidedly at her, ruffling her knotty hair up, carefully trying to untangle his hands from her head without pulling at her hair. Erika scoffed, letting out a soft laugh.

"W-What do you think? Shit…" She murmured softly, a small smile on her lips, hugging the man in return. She began to tremble violently as another side effect from the chemicals being pushed into her body took charge, the girl's whimpers of pain growing into cries. Her hands curled around the fabric of his clothes, tears flowing down her cheeks due to pain, squeezing her eyes shut. "I-It hurts…"

"Shhh…I know it does…it's okay, I've got 'ya…" Denmark whispered, holding her closer. He had exhausted his attempts to calm the girl, instead using old jokes that only they had understood and once laughed about. It seemed to work, the girl slowly stabilising, panting softly. He waited for her to maintain her breath before taking a deep one of his own.

"Erika…I have something to tell you…" He murmured, rubbing his arm. "...N-Nor is gone…A-And I think Alfred and Gilbert are gone too…I-I'm not sure about Sweden, Finland, Faroe or Greenland…I just…" The man let out a soft sigh, biting his lip and looking at the girl, his eyes filling with tears but refusing to let them fall.

That caused Erika to lose it. Shakily getting to her feet, Erika ran out of her cell and down the corridor to the door that led out of the cell block, Iceland slamming her fists against it.

"You fucking assholes! Get your asses down here you cowards!" The girl spat angrily, slamming her body against the door repetitively. "You bastards! You killed my family! You fucking killed them!"

Startled, Denmark jumped to his feet and pulled her away from the door and back to her cell, his hand slamming over her mouth, staring at her with something that was strange for the nation. Seriousness.

"No yellin'." He urged the girl, shaking his head. He led her to the corner, setting her down and preventing her from rising again, watching her carefully. "I am here okay? I'm here and I said _I wasn't sure about them_. They could very well be still alive." He assured, smiling at her reassuringly. Sniffing softly, Iceland nodded, Denmark slowly taking his hand away from her mouth.

Silence passed over the two for several minutes before Iceland drew a deep breath and let it out. She stared down at her hands, not making eye contact with the Danish nation, opening her mouth to speak.

"Matthias…I think they might be coming for me next…" She whispered shakily, coughing. Heart hammering against his chest, Denmark decided to ignore the comment, unbelieving the words that had just come out of her mouth. He gulped dryly, a lump forming within his throat as he watched her agonized state, wondering how to comfort her. He refrained from speaking, shaking his head at her nonsensical words.  
"I-I'm sorry, Matthias..." She whispered, shutting her eyes also and drawing a shaky breath. "I overheard them this morning saying that I was useless now...that when they come back...they will decide whether to dispose of me or not...I shouldn't have heard...I guess they thought I was unconscious..."

"No…shhh…they're not going to hurt you…" He affirmed, shaking his head, continuing to refuse to believe her statements. "I...I need you. I can't let you... Please." He outright begged, clasping her hands in his. "...don't leave me, Iceland. Please, I need you. You're the only thing that's still keeping me going..." The man whimpered, finally letting go, tears falling down his cheeks.

Seeing his distressed state, Iceland frowned, pulling him close, arms wrapping around his waist as she rubbed circles into his back, sighing softly. He buried his face into her shoulder, sobbing softly, gripping onto the Icelandic girl.

"Please…"

**A.N**

**So what did you think of this chapter? Please review! I would really like to hear your opinions! C:**


End file.
